Fighting
by Serena Summers
Summary: Why do friends fight?No one knows except Garnet.
1. Arguement

Well** I got bored so I decided make another** one,** it involves the death of a crystal gem,include parts from 'Tiger Millionaire'.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:Pearl hurts her

It was night at the crystal was with Connie now that they were and Garnet were arguing with Amethyst about her being childish.

"Amethyst your so..so babyish!Your never take rules seriously and you always act like a kid!"Pearl yelled.

"Get off my back!You're even worse Pearl!Miss'I'm so perfect,I'm so superior,I'm a queen bee.'"

At that last comment Pearl was angry.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A FAT PURPLE LOSER WITH NO FRIENDS!"

Amethyst felt tears swell up in her eyes and before she knew it,she ran straight to her room crying.

"Amethyst!Wait!I-,"before she could say anymore,Garnet cut her off.

"You know Pearl,you are a pathetic loser you know that?You are always hurting her."

Once those harsh words escaped her mouth,Garnet left,without saying another word.

Pearl was feeling so guilty she ran to her room crying,just like Amethyst.

**Note:chapter 2 goes a lot farther and I will put up a chapter 3 and will most likely about Steven and Garnet.**


	2. Amethyst

Hmm.I don't know if I said this but _this _is the chapter where a death takes you will like it.

Chapter 2:Amethyst

'Why does Pearl hate me?'Amethyst thought as she was crying as those same cruel words kept replaying over and over in her mind 'WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A FAT PURPLE LOSER WITH NO FRIENDS!'

"She's like,everything.I can't take It!Why should I keep living if I'm gonna keep being called a fat purple loser?"

That hit Amethyst.

'Maybe I...I should kill would be quick and easy and besides,it's not like anyone would care,even Steven's so mature he thinks I'm childish.'

Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Amethyst?,"It was Pearl.

"What do you want?To call me fat or purple or ugly or stupid?,"Amethyst said,obviously hurt.

"No I didn't mean it.I'm sorry-"

"YOUR SORRY?!FOR WHAT?CALLING ME THE SAME NAMES I HAD TO SUFFER FROM THROUGHOUT MY ENTIRE CHILDHOOD?!DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT WHO YOU HURT?!,"

Amethyst felt tears starting to reform in her felt that miserable feeling coming back to her.

"You now what?I should just end this.I'm going to kill myself because of you Pearl and the suicide note's gonna hurt you forever,Pearly,"with that she got a stool,wrote her note,and summoned her whip.

After her final moments of crying,she tied the whip around her neck and stepped up on the stool.

"No one will."

With those final words,Amethyst kicked the stool over and hung herself.

**_Oh No!Suicide?!Don't fret,I'll be sure to post the suicide note as it's own!_**


	3. The Note

_Here it you like it._

Chapter 3:the note

Pearl was in her own room,thinking hard about what she said to Amethyst.'I must have really hurt her.I guess I can try apologizing again.'

Pearl went down the waterfall to Amethyst's room,when she got there,she saw something that would scar her for life.

"AMETHYST!"Pearl screamed in horror and ran to her hung friend.

"AMETHYST!AMETHYST!AMETHYST CAN HEAR ME?!AMETHYST!"

She wasn't wasn't even blue face gave it all hung because of Pearl.

When she looked at the ground on her knees crying,she saw her suicide note.

She picked up the note and read it.

"Dear Friends,

If you are reading this than I probably already killed reason why I killed myself is because I cannot live on was right.I am a fat purple loser that nobody cares that's why I decided to end it all for everyone's happiness.I will tell everyone just how I feel about with Garnet.

Garnet,you are the greatest leader I ever had to live up gave me hope,faith,dignity,and most importantly you taught me to never give up.

I will always remember that.

Steven,Even thought I won't be there to see you activate your gem and use your weapon and stuff,just remember I will always be in your keep can do it.I know you can.

And Pearl,you always thought I was childish,never took anything seriously,always goofed you were wrong,I do take things seriously.I don't always goof off and my number one goal was to protect Steven for course,you think I'm a lazy no-good selfish pathetic excuse for a gem,and frankly I hope you bathe in despair for the rest of your life.

To anyone I left out,I hope you live a great life.

I love you all,

Amethyst"

After she read it,she folded up the note and left to take it to Garnet.

**_The next chapter will be about how Steven and Garnet will react.I will be putting it up either later Or will see!_**


	4. Reaction

**This is the reaction.**

Chapter 4:Reaction

Pearl left the room,looking for Garnet after the scarring image she just saw,she felt like she need someone to talk found Garnet outside on the beach,when she caught up to her she stood by her.

"Garnet,something terrible has happened to Amethyst and I-I",Pearl's tears were starting to reform again."have a note from her.."

She took out the note and handed it to Garnet,she read it,and looked at Pearl.

"She did it because if you didn't she?"

"Yes,It's my fault!What will Steven say when he-"Thats when Steven walked up behind Pearl.

"Hey guys,have you seen Amethyst anywhere?"He asked.

They started to get nervous,they hated lying to Steven.

"She must be on a practice mission 'cause we haven't seen her for a while."

As usual,Steven bought the story and left,still not knowing about his friend's demise.

"Oh thank goodness he bought that!"Pearl said with relief.

"Yes,for now,"Garnet knew that he was gonna find out eventually and he would be crushed if he found out, two had to figure out a way to break it to him easily,without crushing him.

~*LATER*~

Steven was entering the beach house when Amethyst's door suddenly opened and no one was home.

He decided to enter.

When he got in,he saw something that a 12-year-old boy should never see.

"AMETHYST!"

Everything was starting to fade away,all of his memories of her,all the good times they had,faded.

Then everything went black.

**Poor Steven,what will the two gems tell him?I'll be sure to keep updating.**


	5. The truth

**_Ok first of all,thank you for your reviews,I appreciate ,sorry for the wait,we all have stuff to ,without further ado,I give you..._**

Chapter 5:The Truth

Steven awoke in the hospital several hours later with Garnet and Pearl standing over didn't remember anything except seeing his late friend's corpse.

'Why?'Steven thought.

"Oh thank goodness he's ok!"Pearl said with relief.

"I know about Amethyst,Pearl."That one sentence made Pearl really nervous."Y-you guys lie to me?"

"We didn't want you to find out,yet."Garnet sadly said.

"We never want to lie,Steven,but sometimes if it's too dangerous or upsetting to know about,it's best that you don't-you know-know about it."

The doctor released Steven an hour later and everyone created a funeral for everyone was done saying a few words,they lowered the coffin into the ground as they said their last goodbyes to their beloved friend.

After the funeral,everyone was too upset to of them wanted to just do separate things in silence.

It's so saddening,not even Funland could do. friends tried saying things to make him laugh,smile,or even grin,but after the tragic events that took place over the last few days,all he did was frown and cry.

Not a single smile or chuckle escaped anyone's lips.

And it was like that for a while,Until something amazing happens.

_**Bet you can't guess what** happens..._


End file.
